haunted_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Hatchaway
Constance Hatchaway, also known as the Black Widow Bride or, informally, by the nickname Connie, is a female ghost currently haunting Gracey Manor. Description Appearing as a bridal-gown-wearing young woman, Constance has haunted the Attic of the Mansion ever since 2006, and was already possessing her portrait in the Stretching Room before that. Both greedy and romantic, Constance enjoys spreading vice and bloodshed and honestly doesn't see anything wrong with her Black Widow ways. Biography Early Life The daughter of poor woman Mrs Hatchaway, Constance Hatchaway had a mediocre childhood. She had two dreams: a romantic wedding, and suddenly becoming rich. As the prospect of marriage drew near, the enthusiastic Constance did her best to woo rich farmer Ambrose Harper, using her natural charm and beauty. First Wedding As soon as they were engaged, Constance decided that one wedding wasn't enough — if she could get out of this marriage soon enough, she could do the same thing again with another pigeon, and have twice the weddings and twice the money. Wait. Pigeon… there was a thought. Constance retrieved her mother's old poultry hatchet and she beheaded the unfortunate Ambrose as soon as they were alone in their honeymoon suite. The Next Husbands Using part of the money acquired each time to bribe officials, Constance married husband after husband: banker Frank Banks was followed by businessman Reginald Caine who was himself followed by foreign diplomat De Doome. In time, the police grew suspicious, and Constance was forced to change her name to Abigail Patecleaver and move to New-Orleans. There, she met her final husband, the rich George Hightower, who had recently purchased the already purportedly haunted Gracey Manor. Hightower was promptly disposed of like his four predecessors and Constance settled down in the manse with her mother. Last Husband and Death Constance was planning to repeat her 'wedding-murdering' jig once again with an unknown man soon after that. However, though the circumstances are imprecise, the last husband appears to have put up more of a fight than the previous ones did, forcing Constance to give up her plans and live the rest of her long life as a friendly widow in Gracey Manor, where she eventually died. Post-Mortem As a ghost who died on the property, Constance was granted some special powers in the Afterlife, chiefly the ability to materialize her beloved hatchet out of thin air, and the fact that the hatchet could cut through ectoplasmic tissues. No longer making any secrets of her past crimes, Constance appears as her younger self, wearing her bridal gown. She always wanted to haunt the Attic, but was unable to until the Imagineers allowed her to do so in 2006. When the Hatbox Ghost returned to the Attic, it started a long animosity between the two, as Hattie hated Constance for having altered the 1969 Attic's appearance and taken the place that he believes to belong to his bride, Emily. Index Index of Stories Featuring Constance Hatchaway Origins Constance Hatchaway was added to the ride in 2006, making her a First-Level Canon Character. Category:Characters Database Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Canon Character Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost Category:Hatchaway family Category:Villain